Fear
by Trumpetplayer101
Summary: Blake is hurt. Will anyone save him? Or will it be too late? Will he be locked away by himself?
1. Chapter 1

Adam, Bree, Chase and Blake hurried off to school. Adam, Bree and Chase felt normal, but, Blake was depressed. All he could think about was bullies. The physical the verbal and any kind imaginable.

"Are you okay buddy?"Adam asked Blake as Bree and Chase walked ahead.

"Yeah."

"Okay hurry up or you'll be late!" Blake didn't respond.

At school

* * *

"Hey Blake!" Cameron taunted. Cameron thought he was the best. Captain of the football team. Anything. You name it.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Cameron shouted into Blake's ear.

"I'm gonna get you later." The day went on but it was all to quick for Blake. As Blake left fourth hour, Cameron grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him into the boys stall. He pushed Blake into the wall. Hard. Blake screamed out in pain only to have his mouth be covered by Cameron's hand. Bruises and blood covered Blake's arms. Cameron left when he was satisfied. Blake put his sweatshirt on and went to class. Blake went home after the day was over. Eventually it was time for bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, finally a rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday.

Blake's POV.

I really, really don't want to go to school. I hate being bullied. I wish bulling never existed.

At school

* * *

"Hey Blake, your a dumb gay freak!" Cameron whisper shouted. But everyone heard and laughed. They whole saying didn't make that much sense to me. But then again he was holding a D- average. He got mad and slammed me head first into my locker. My noes started to bleed but my bionics stooped it. No one noticed. I wish people would see what he did. Everyone thought the whole gay thing was funny. Not bleeding or obvious pain.

"HA! I'll be back later." Great. I hope time freezes.

Later

* * *

Time didn't freeze. I walked back to my locker. Lucky me Cameron was already there. Everyone left for their buses.

"Hey gay freak!" He threw me on the ground. This time he pulled out a knife. He grabbed my arm and I tried to struggle away. He pushed me on the ground harder. I wish I could us my lightning to stop him. Show him how great I actually am. He grabbed my left arm and sliced from the bend of it to my wrist.

"OUCH! why do you do this?" He covered my mouth until he finished. I got up and ran home . Thankfully I found a short cut a while ago. When I got home I got a bandage. I covered it. I walked down stairs as Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo got home.

"Hey Blake how did you get home so fast."

"A teacher let me out early." I am glad I can think fast.

"Okay."

Adams POV

Blake has been acting weird lately. I have been pretending to not notice. I hope he is okay. What wont he tell me?

"Blake are you okay."

"Yeah." His voice wavered a bit.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone commented! Well 2. Thank you for your support. Blake is just a random name for my OC. I didn't want to make Adam Bree and Chase younger, so I added a character. I hope this helps with the confusion. Anyway Ch 3. This chapter is about what Adam Bree and Chase think about school. Just background info. WARNING intense seen, If you cannot handle it, skip Cameron's POV.**

* * *

Wednesday

Chase's POV

I Love school! This year I am popular. I have good grades, a girlfriends who likes me for me. What I mean is she doesn't ask me to do her homework. And, we hang out a lot. I love school.

Bree's POV

I love school. Not the academics. I love my friends and Ethan my boyfriend. All the girls stare at him But he is mine. I think he might be my forever. Mr. Davenport approved. I was going to date him anyway. Ethan's mom said he picked a good one. I can't thank her enough. I have so many friends. We have been working on a year round project. We have stooped all bulling issues in our grade. I wish I could say the same for the rest. Now that I am on the subject, Blake has been acting weird lately. I wonder if he has a bulling problem. Probably just a phase.

Adams POV.

School is great. I have a lot of friends and in one class I have a B+. I love lunch it is the best subject. I think it is a subject. But while I eat everything on my tray in 5 minuets. Blake barely eats 2 bites. He always looks sad and worried. Today at lunch, I forced him to sit next to me.

"Adam?" One of my friends asks me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm Great! Just lost in thought." I looked over at Blake's tray only 3 bites tops. Maybe less. He was sitting straight up with his hands in his lap. I used my telepathic power to talk to him, me Chase, Bree, And Leo and Blake all have this ability.

Adam :Why are you not eating?

Blake: I don't want to eat.

Adam: My friends are staring at you.

Blake: I'll give them my death glare without actual death. I love that ability. Why did you drag me here anyway? I could've sat with Chase, Bree and Leo This is cleary a problem.

Just then the bell rang. I tried to grab Blake but he was too fast. I ran after him but lost him quickly.

Blake's POV.

Great. Now Adam is suspicious. As I look down at my locker down the hallway I see Cameron. Great another beating.

Cameron's POV.

HA! My nerd is here. I have an idea. I have already done it before. There will be blood. A bored look on his face indicates he already knows. I realized he had a bandage on his left arm. I pulled out my knife and cut his other arm. No pain showed on his face.

"Were done for the week."

* * *

Back at home

* * *

No POV

Blake sat on the couch. Adam sat at one end and Bree, Chase, and Leo sat in between them. They noticed the tension between the 2. Adam keeps trying to talk to Blake telepathically, but Blake wont respond. Blake pulled out his Daven-pad. He googled signs of depression. A depression test came up. He took the test. The results were, You are only depressed when someone physically or emotionally hurts you. Great. thought Blake. I have a type of depression. I think I don't know. I feel scared. I don't want to tell Adam. I do but can't. Or Bree, Chase or Leo. Bree will tell Davenport. Chase will blow it out of the water. Leo will tell Chase who will go over board and Bree who will go tell Davenport. Adam was watching Blake. Adam glared when he saw Blake looking. Blake glared back. Blake left and went to his room. He locked the door. Adam was there quickly knocking.

"Blake let me in!"

"No." Blake said weakly.

"I'll break the door!"

"Mr. Davenport said you would have to fix it."

"Uuuuuhhhhgggg! Why won't you tell me anything we used to be best friend , now you shut me out. Why do you hate me? What did I do?" Adam keft. Blake curled up on his bed and cried.

"Adam I want to tell you but I can't." Blake whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**The name if this chapter is the worst one yet. This one is also very intense.**

* * *

Next Week. Friday, After school.

"Lets go Blake!" Cameron shouted pulling Blake into the bathroom stall. He pushed Blake into a wall. He pulled out a knife and cut his wrist 5 slits on each. He repeatedly beat his sides. Cameron forced Blake's shirt off. Surprisingly to Cameron, he had a 6-pac. And very strong arm muscles. Cameron thought to himself. HE can fight back but he doesn't. Cameron cut Blake's chest with one swift motion, he made more large cuts everywhere on his chest. He pushed Blake down and Cameron pulled out hid phone. He googled a picture of a killer clown. Blake's worst fear.

"Hey Blake look!" Cameron covered Blake's mouth and he screamed at the picture. Hot tears streamed down his face. Cameron laughed and left. Blake's vision was fuzzy. He pulled his shirt on and walked outside. He didn't want to walk home so he sat in a Conner at the backside of the school. He cried harder. He feared a killer clown would come out of nowhere and kill him slowly. He didn't want to die.

30 min. later

* * *

Adam walked to the backside of the school in search of Blake. He found him huddled in the corner shaking. As he got closer he realized he was also crying. He also saw the blood on his shirt that was leaking out of his chest. Blood was also leaking from his arms to.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter. People want to know who Blake is so there will be an action packed back story. Probably only 2 descriptive chapters or 3. Enjoy**

* * *

"Blake what happened?" Adam asked quickly.

"C-C-C-Cameron."

"Cameron did this to you?" Adam questioned. "I hate his older brother. I'm going to get you home. It is just us for the weekend. And Eddy, but he'll be shut off." Adam picked up Blake and carried him home. HE set him in his capsule and typed things on the cyber desk he thought might help Blake. When he was finished, Blake was perfectly normal. Except, the obvious stars on Blake's wrist. Adam found an online doctor, set up a video chat, and the doctor emailed Adam a doctors note explaining what had happened. Blake hugged Adam.

"Thank you."

"IS the bullying thing why you wouldn't talk to me or tell me anything?"

"Yeah. I was too afraid."

"Now you know you don't have to be scared."

"I know. I love you, Adam."

"I love you too."


End file.
